What If Things were Different?
by compulsivereader
Summary: Same story as before, but Reddy decided to not write on it, so I'm taking over. What if a certain wizard never existed?
1. Chapter 1

What if things were Different?

Chapter 1

It all changes

This was it.

Now was the time that Voldemort was going to meet his end.

Say goodbye to his beginning, actually.

After all these years, Harry was finally ready to get rid of the Voldemort Problem. After all those deaths, all those friends who had gone before their time, after Ginny had died... But that was in the past now; he had a job to do.

**Two Years Ago**

It was the thirty-first of July in the year 2008. Harry Potter's twenty-eighth birthday.

"Happy Birthday, dear Haaaaarrrryyyyy, Happy Birthday to you!" Ginny Potter set a small birthday cake down in front of her husband and took off his blindfold.

"Gin, you made too much! You know you don't have to do all this on my birthday!"

"I know, but I did anyway. Happy birthday dear."

"Thank you honey. Now sit down and we can enjoy this peace while it lasts." Bits of memories from battles over the years rushed through his mind, briefly settling on Cedric lying lifeless, then Sirius flying through the veil, then Dumbledore drinking the poison and dying at Snape's hands, then Lavender taking a bludgeoning curse to the head, Dean being captured, the power from torturing Snape for hours for his betrayal, the satisfaction when he finally killed Bellatrix. But then, he returned to the now and fed a bite of cake to his wife.

They had a small, quiet celebration after that and were just about to go to bed when there was a faint scream next door.

"What was that?" Harry was instantly on the alert. Without another word, he snuck quietly out the window and jumped to the ground, where he ran to the nearest window of the next house over. He looked inside and saw Mrs. Huned tied and gagged and forced to watch as her husband was tortured until he bled from every opening in his body. Harry's blood boiled.

"Facio caedes aestuo!"

Harry cast this spell as quickly as he could, with more power behind it than he would normally use against a normal death eater. The small man started screaming as his blood started to boil, literally. He turned around in his last moments to live and Harry saw his face.

"Wormtail. It's less than you deserve."

"Master!" In his final breath, the foul creature that once could have been called human called out for its insane king.

"Harry? Is it safe?" Ginny slowly peeked her head inside and looked around. She quickly ran and untied Mrs. Huned, who started crying on her shoulder for her dead husband. Ginny tried her best to comfort her, but it just wasn't happening. Harry was looking around for other death eaters, but none seemed to be there. Suddenly, his head felt like it was ready to split in half.

"POTTER! YOU KILLED MY FIRST-IN-COMMAND!" In a slightly calmer tone, the voice hissed, "In return I will kill your wife."

Before Harry could do anything, the room Ginny and Mrs. Huned were in exploded. Neither survived. Later, Harry would be informed that there was a muggle incendiary device in the grandfather clock, placed there by Wormtail himself.

But at the moment, he just wanted to cry for his lost soul-mate.

**One year later**

It was a bright and sunny day. But for all Harry cared, it could have been hailing.

"I miss you so much, Gin, I can't live without you. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let you stay in that room..."

An hour later, he came to a conclusion.

"I am going to get rid of him. I will not end him, I will take away his beginning. I'll do it for you Ginny."

**Present Day**

And he was now finally ready. He had researched for a whole year and found an archaic skill that he could actually use. Finally, the power the Dark Lord Knows not. He could choose one place in time to go to for five minutes and change one thing, and then be placed in the new timeline at the closest point he was living in from the point of change, with a few memories from the old timeline.

He sat in the center of a small park on the day of the summer equinox. As he waited for the height of the equinox, he meditated on his goal. He only had five minutes, he had to do his job perfectly. As the height approached, he sat in the lotus position and started to chant.

"_Tempus fugit_

_Ttempus subsisto _

_Tempus fateor _

_Mihi fugit _

_Mihi subsisto _

_Mihi ostendo sum._"

When he finished the last syllable, he was violently flung back, back through the decades.

"Are you okay?"

Harry looked up to see a worried looking face.

"I'm fine. But listen, I only have five minutes. You're Tom, I'm Harry. You must leave this place now and never return to Little Hangleton ever again. There is a plot to kill you. If you leave now, you can escape them."

"What? No! I don't believe it!"

"Fine. I tried to be nice. Imperio!"

He cast his strongest mind controlling curse on the unsuspecting muggle.

"You will leave and never return. If this ever happens again in any way, you will NOT give up your mind. You will fight and you will win. You will not marry."

With this part done, Harry apperated to the Gaunt family home and started looking for Merope.

"Merope Gaunt! Imperio! You may never a child! You will let the blood of Slytherin die!"

Just as he finished his command, his five minutes was up. The last thing he felt was being hurled across time and space to his new home.

"Now push Lily, push! You're almost there!"

And within the next fifteen minutes, Harry Potter was born to Lily and James Potter of Potter Place, Godric's Hollow, England.

333333333333333

A/N: okay, this USED to be a joint effort, but Reddy said he can't do it anymore I will continue this and my other stories.


	2. Well that's as clear as mud

Chapter 2

Love

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Harrison James Potter was five years old. He was the son of Lily and James Potter, of Potter Place, somewhere out in the Scottish countryside. He was innocent.

Kinda.

At the moment, he was playing with his mother's stolen wand.

"Ok now, Harry, just give that back to Mommy."

"But I don't wanna! Umm..." A look of extreme concentration fell over the five-year-old's face.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Accio!"

Suddenly, a small bird flew in the open window into Harry's hand.

"Ooh, pretty birdie. Mommy, I wanna fly like the birdie!"

"Oh you will sweetie, I bet you'll be house captain when you go to Hogwarts."

"No, I wanna fly _now_! I wanna fly! I wanna fly!" He started to go into a temper tantrum, like all five year olds do. He stared at the bird he gently held in his hand, using that little kid imagination to think about how it would feel to be a bird.

"Honey! James! GET IN HERE!"

"What is it Li- holy toledo! Harry let go of that bird right now!"

Harry did as he was told.

"It didn't work! What do we do?"

James tried five different healing and magic reversal spells, but nothing had any affect on Harry.

What was wrong with him you say?

He was growing wings.

1111111111111111111111111

"So, as you can now see, Harry isn't ill or suffering from a curse. He just has an uncommon gift. It's simply called morphing. He has the power to change any part of his body, like size, shape, color, as long as it's still **his** body. But if he comes in contact with another organism, like a bird or another person and thinks about it, he can absorb that person/creature's genetic code, what muggles call DNA. He can then call upon that DNA at any time and his DNA rearranges itself to match whatever he wants to turn into."

"So basically, he can turn into any living thing he touches?"

"Well if you want to make it sound all stupid..."

"Well, thank you healer Weasley. Say hello to Arthur for me."

"Will do, dear. Good bye Harry darling!"

2222222222222222222222222222222

"_What!_"

"You heard me. This kid _will_ be the new leader of England, whether he be a king, dictator, minister, or president. It has been prophesied."

"Then kill him. I will not let a mere child take my country from me just as I am to make it my kingdom!"

"How will we find him?"

"I don't care! Search every home in the country if need be!"

"Yes Minister Fudge."

"You will not fail me Lucius."

3333333333333333333333333333333

A/N: Once again, I will attempt to continue this story during what little free time I have.


End file.
